The present application relates to new active compound combinations which are composed, on the one hand, of a compound of the formula I 
and, on the other hand, of other known fungicidal active compounds and which are highly suitable for combating phytopathogenic fungi.
It has already been disclosed that the compound of the formula (I) has fungicidal properties (cf. EP-A 339418). The activity of the substance is good; however, it leaves something to be desired in some cases when used at low application rates.
It has furthermore already been disclosed that a large number of azol derivatives, aromatic carboxylic acid derivatives, morpholin compounds and other heterocycles can be employed for combating fungi (cf. K.H. Bxc3xcchel xe2x80x9cPflanzenschutz und Schxc3xa4dlingsbekxc3xa4mpfungxe2x80x9d[Plant Protection and Pest Control], pages 87, 136, 140, 141 and 146 to 153, Georg Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart 1977). However, the action of the substances in question is not always satisfactory when used at low application rates.
It has now been found that the new active compound combinations of a compound of the formula I 
and
(A) bupyrimate (Nimrod) and/or
(B) carbozoline (Serinal) and/or
(C) quinomethionate and/or
(D) cyprodinyl and/or
(E) dinocap and/or
(F) epoxiconazole and/or
(G) fenpropidin and/or
(H) fenpiclonil and/or
(I) fluquinconazole and/or
(K) guazatine and/or
(L) 8-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-ethyl-N-propyl-1,4-dioxaspiro[4,5]decane-2-methaneamine and/or
(M) (E)-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-2-phenoxy-benzacetamide and/or
(N) (E)-xcex1-(methoxyimono)-N-methyl-2-(2,5-dimethyl-phenoxy-methyl)-benzacetamide and/or
(O) 1-methylethyl[2-methyl-1-[[[1-(4-methylphenyl)ethyl]amino]carbonyl]propyl]-carbamate and/or
(P) N-[5-(2-methoxy-pyridinyl)]-cyclopropane-carboxamide and/or
(Q) bromuconazole and/or
(R) organic Cu preparations, and/or Cu oxyquinolate and/or inorganic Cu preparations, with the exception of Cu oxychloride, and/or
(S) cyproconazole and/or
(T) diniconazole and/or
(U) dodine and/or
(V) ethirimol and/or
(W) fenarimol and/or
(X) fenbuconazole and/or
(Y) fenpicionil and/or
(Z) fentin acetate and fentin hydroxide and/or
(xcex1) imazalil and/or
(xcex2) imibenconazole and/or
("khgr") kasugamycin and/or
(xcex4) maneb and/or
(xcex5) metconazole and/or
(xcfx89) nuarimol and/or
(xcfx80) oxycarboxin and/or
(I) polyoxin and/or
(II) propamocarb and/or
(III) propiconazole and/or
(IV) pyrazophos and/or
(V) pyrifenox and/or
(VI) tetraconazole and/or
(VII) thiabendazole and/or
(VIII) triazoxide and/or
(IX) triflumizole and/or
(X) triforine and/or
(XI) triticonazole and/or
(XII) zineb and/or
(XIII) ziram and/or
(XIV) cis-1-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-cycloheptanol and/or
(XV) diethirimol and/or
(XVI) edifenphos and/or
(XVII) fluoromide and/or
(XVIII) perfurazoate and/or
(XIX) pencycuron have very good fungicidal properties which complement each other as synergists.
The active compound of the formula (I) has been disclosed (EP-A-339 418). The components also present in the combinations according to the invention are equally known.
Besides the active compound of the formula (I), the active compound combinations according to the invention comprise at least one active compound from amongst compounds (A) to (XIX). Preferred components in the mixture are compounds (A) to (P). In addition, the mixture may also comprise other fungicidally active components.
The synergistic effect is particularly pronounced when the active compounds are present in the active compound combinations according to the invention in certain ratios by weight. However, the ratios by weight of the active compounds in the active compound combinations can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, 0.01 to 50, preferably 0.25 to 20, parts by weight of compounds (A) to (XIX) are used per part by weight of active compound of the formula (I).
In particular, the number of parts by weight of the components in the mixture which are used per part by weight of the compound of the formula (I) are as indicated below:
(A) 0.1 to 50, preferably 0.25 to 20,
(B) 0.1 to 50, preferably 0.25 to 20,
(C) 0.1 to 50, preferably 0.1 to 20,
(D) 0.1 to 50, preferably 0.25 to 10,
(E) 0.1 to 50, preferably 0.25 to 20,
(F) 0.01 to 10, preferably 0.025 to 5,
(G) 0.1 to 50, preferably 0.25 to 20,
(H) 0.01 to 10, preferably 0.025 to 5,
(I) 0.01 to 20, preferably 0.025 to 20,
(K) 0.01 to 20, preferably 0.025 to 20,
(L) 0.1 to 50, preferably 1 to 50,
(M) 0.01 to 10, preferably 0.025 to 10,
(N) 0.01 to 10, preferably 0.025 to 10,
(O) 0.1 to 50, preferably 0.5 to 50,
(P) 0.1 to 50, preferably 0.1 to 20,
(Q) 0.01 to 10, preferably 0.025 to 5,
(R) 1 to 50, preferably 1 to 20,
(S) 0.01 to 10, preferably 0.025 to 5,
(T) 0.01 to 10, preferably 0.025 to 5,
(U) 0.1 to 50, preferably 0.25 to 20,
(V) 0.1 to 50, preferably 0.25 to 20,
(W) 0.1 to 50, preferably 0.25 to 20,
(X) 0.01 to 10, preferably 0.025 to 5,
(Y) 0.01 to 10, preferably 0.025 to 5,
(Z) 0.1 to 50, preferably 0.25 to 20,
(xcex1) 0.01 to 10, preferably 0.025 to 5,
(xcex2) 0.01 to 10, preferably 0.025 to 5,
("khgr") 0.1 to 50, preferably 0.25 to 20,
(xcex4) 0.1 to 50, preferably 0.25 to 20,
(xcex5) 0.01 to 10, preferably 0.025 to 5,
(xcfx89) 0.1 to 50, preferably 0.25 to 20,
(xcfx80) 0 1 to 50, preferably 0.25 to 20,
(I) 0.1 to 50, preferably 0.25 to 20,
(II) 0.1 to 50, preferably 0.25 to 20,
(III) 0.01 to 10, preferably 0.025 to 5,
(IV) 0.1 to 50, preferably 0.25 to 20,
(V) 0.1 to 50, preferably 0.25 to 20,
(VI) 0.01 to 10, preferably 0.025 to 5,
(VII) 0.01 to 10, preferably 0.025 to 5,
(VIII) 0.1 to 50, preferably 0.25 to 20,
(IX) 0.01 to 10, preferably 0.025 to 5,
(X) 0.1 to 50, preferably 0.25 to 20,
(XI) 0.01 to 10, preferably 0.025 to 5,
(XII) 0.1 to 50, preferably 0.25 to 20,
(XIII) 0.1 to 50, preferably 0.25 to 20,
(XIX) 0.1 to 50, preferably 0.25 to 20,
(XV) 0.1 to 50, preferably 0.25 to 20,
(XVI) 0.1 to 50, preferably 0.25 to 20,
(XVII) 0.1 to 50, preferably 0.25 to 20,
(XVIII) 0.1 to 50, preferably 0.25 to 20, and
(XIX) 0.1 to 50, preferably 0.25 to 20.
The active compound combinations according to the invention have very good fungicidal properties and can be employed mainly for combating phytopathogenic fungi, such as Plasmodiophoromycetes, Oomycetes, Chytridiomycetes, Zygomycetes, Ascomycetes, Basidiomycetes, Deuteromycetes, etc.
The active compound combinations according to the invention are particularly suitable for combating cereal diseases, such as Erysiphe, Cochliobolus, Pyrenophora and Leptosphaeria, and against fungal attack in vegetables, grape vines and fruit, for example against Venturia in applies, Botrytis in beans and Phytophthora in tomatoes.
The good tolerance, by plants, of the active compound combinations at the concentrations required for combating plant diseases permits treatment of above-ground parts of plants, of vegetative propagation materials and seed, and of the soil.
The active compound combinations according to the invention can be converted into the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, suspensions, powders, foams, pastes, granules, aerosols, very find capsules in polymeric substances and in coating compositions for seed, as well as ULV formulations.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds, or active compound combinations, with extenders, that is, liquid solvents, liquefied gases under pressure, and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surface-active agents, that is, emulsifying agents and/or dispersing agents, and/or foam-forming agents. In the case of the use of water as an extender, organic solvents can, for example, also be used as auxiliary solvents. As liquid solvents, there are suitable in the main: aromatics, such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics or chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example mineral oil fractions, alcohols, such as butanol or glycol as well as their ethers and esters, ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, such as dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulphoxide, as well as water. By liquefied gaseous extenders or carriers are meant liquids which are gaseous at ambient temperature and under atmospheric pressure, for example aerosol propellants, such as halogenated hydrocarbons as well as butane, propane, nitrogen and carbon dioxide. As solid carriers there are suitable: for example ground natural minerals, such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals, such as highly-disperse silica, alumina and silicates. As solid carriers for granules there are suitable: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite, as well as synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks. As emulsifying and/or foam-forming agents there are suitable: for example non-ionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkyl sulphates, arylsulphonates as well as albumen hydrolysis products. As dispersing agents there are suitable: for example lignin-sulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Adhesives such as carboxymethylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, as well as natural phospholipids, such as cephalins and lecithins, and synthetic phospholipids, can be used in the formulations. Other additives can be mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colorants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian Blue, and organic dyestuffs, such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations in general comprise between 0.1 and 95 per cent by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
The active compound combinations according to the invention can be present in the formulations as a mixture with other known active compounds, such as fungicides, insecticides, acaricides and herbicides, as well as in mixtures with fertilizers or plant growth regulators.
The active compound combinations can be used as such or in the form of their formulations or the use forms prepared therefrom, such as ready-to-use solutions, emulsifiable concentrates, emulsions, suspensions, wettable powders, soluble powders and granules.
They are used in the customary manner, for example by watering, spraying, atomizing, scattering as a powder for dry seed treatment, a solution for seed treatment, a water-soluble powder for seed treatment or a water-dispersible powder for slurry treatment, or by incrusting.
In the treatment of parts of plants, the active compound concentrations in the use forms can be varied within a substantial range. They are, in general, between 1 and 0.0001% by weight, preferably between 0.5 and 0.001%.
In the treatment of seed, amounts of active compound of 0.001 to 50 g per kilogram of seed, preferably 0.01 to 10 g, are generally required.
For the treatment of soil, active compound concentrations of 0.00001 to 0.1% by weight, preferably 0.0001 to 0.02% by weight, are required at the place of action.
The good fungicidal, synergistically mutually complementing action of the active compound combinations according to the invention can be demonstrated by the examples which follow. While the individual active compounds show shortcomings with regard to the fungicidal activity, the activity of the combinations exceeds a simple additive effect.
A synergistic effect in fungicides is always present when the fungicidal activity of the active compound combinations exceeds the total of the activities of the active compounds when applied individually.
The expected activity for a given combination of two active compounds can be calculated as follows (cf. Colby, S. R., xe2x80x9cCalculating Synergistic and Antagonistic Responses of Herbicide Combinationsxe2x80x9d, Weeds 15, pages 20-22, 1967).
If
X is the degree of effectiveness expressed in % of the untreated control when applying active compound A at a concentration of m ppm,
Y is the degree of effectiveness expressed in % of the untreated control when applying active compound B at a concentration of n ppm,
E is the expected degree of effectiveness expressed in % of the untreated control when applying active substances A and B at a concentration of m and n ppm,
then   E  =      X    +    Y    -                            X          ·          Y                100            .      
If the actual fungicidal activity exceeds the calculated value, then the activity of the combination is superadditive, i.e. a synergistic effect exists. In this case, the degree of effectiveness which was actually observed must be greater than the value for the expected degree of effectiveness (E) calculated from the abovementioned formula: